greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyogene
History Origin Dyogene was an Oan type of sentient construct that was classified as an unidentified type of lifeform that was created by the Guardians of the Universe at an unspecified time in the past. The entity remained dormant on the plant Oa with a residual command being left in the Guardians homeworld to activate Dyogene should their primary commandment being violated which was first formed after Krona brought evil into the universe. This was when a primal evil would be unleashed which was foretold to Sodam Yat that following the Guardians demise and the fall of the Green Lantern Corps, that which was forbidden would be unleashed once more with a great evil threatening the universe. Whilst Sodam Yat was aware of the coming calamity, he was unaware of the programming that the Guardians had left behind or of Dyogene. In fact, the existence of Dyogene along with its mission was undocumented within the Book of Oa thus allowing it to survive long after the Guardians and their Green Lantern's were no more. Despite this being the case, Dyogene was tasked with the purpose of recruiting a worthy being into the Green Lantern Corps and aid them in combating the great catastrophic evil when it emerged. Final Directive In the year A.D. 3010 during the 31st Century, scientists at the Time Institute under the direction of Adjapu conducted an experiment through a temporal monitor in order to observe the beginning of the universe despite the ancient precautionary tales that told beings not to venture down such a path. This act led to the scientists involved witnessing the birth of creation as a massive hand clutched the cosmos. However, as was foretold, the end result was devastation as a massive surge of power erupted which destroyed the Time Institute and broke the planet Titan itself causing the destruction of that world. This event was witnessed on Oa by the Daxamite Sodam Yat who was now the last Green Lantern in the universe as well as self-proclaimed Guardian. Feeling that he was powerless to stop the coming calamity, tears fell down his face and onto the ground where a sudden energy surge erupted. This brought about the awakening of Dyogene who confirmed the existence of Sodam Yat whereupon it asked for a Green Lantern Power Ring. Though Yat refused, Dyogene acquired another from the Power Ring's left on Oa's surface whereupon it disappeared in a flash of green light. Among the people it had selected for becoming a ring bearer was Harmonia Li who rejected it. Emerging afterwards on Earth, it met with the captive Kirt Niedrigh where it claimed that Oa had sent it to him. When his guards attempted to stop the entity, Dyogene destroyed their weapons whilst stating that its mission would not be stopped whereupon it rendered the two guardsmen unconscious after which it restated that Oa had sent it. When Earth-Man replied that he was a prisoner, Dyogene freed him and commented that Mogo was no more which was why his duties now fell on Dyogene in order to select the next Ring bearer. It then stated that Kirk Niedrigh was chosen to become the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 and the new possessor of a Green Lantern Power Ring. Earth-Man retained the use of the Power Ring though hid it initially from the Legion of Super-Heroes until he was commanded by it to protect the sentients of the planet Ozifer in his designated Space Sector. The restrictions that Niedrigh faced led to him abandoning the Power Ring on Ozifer whereupon Dyogene re-emerged in order to reclaim the great relic as it was important for the coming catastrophe. It attempted to hand over the Ring to both Dream Girl and Professor Harmonia Liu who both refused before Dyogene tried to return the Power Ring to Earth-Man. However, he also refused at which point Dyogene determined that it had failed in its mission twice as it had selected the wrong wielder after which, it emerged within the Legion headquarters and asked Cosmic Boy to assemble his comrades so that it could select the strongest to become the new wielder of the Power Ring to battle the coming disaster. Meeting the assembled Legionnaires, it restated its mission and scanned the members present before selecting Mon-El to be the Power Ring's new wielder. This made him the new Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 and the second Daxamite to hold a Power Ring to which Dyogene stated that it was Mon-El's thousand year old destiny which was to be fulfilled. He later departed Earth with Dyogene to fulfill his new mission whilst at the same time retaining his membership within the Legion of Super-Heroes. Thus, the two departed where Mon-El continued his duties as a Legionnaire whilst at the same time keeping an ever vigilant eye for his new mission in stopping the ancient menace that the Guardians had long ago awaited. Search for The Adversary In the aftermath, Dyogene began training Mon-El in his new duties as a Green Lantern and was present when the Daxamite was battling the supervillain Sun Killer. However, Mon-El struggled using the Power Ring and ultimately was aided in using his super-powers to defeat his foe. During the battle, Dyogene notes the presence of the Adversary who was a newborn but still strong and stated that the time of battle which the Guardians had decreed was fast approaching. The Oan construct ntoed that a war amongst the immortals would come against once more and that lesser duties such as those conducted by the Legionnaire Mon-El were not constructive of the time they had left in defeating the Adversary. Following this moment, Dyogene began instructing Mon-El on the usage of his Power Ring and took used its power to teleport the pair to the ruined immortal citadel of faith; the shattered remnants of the Rock of Eternity. Commenting on its loss, Dyogene stated that in the past the Corps would have been assembled to combat the Adversary with now only Mon-El remaining for the task though the Daxamite replied by stating that Dyogene should never underestimate the Legion of Super-Heroes. He would conitnue to follow Mon-El whilst the Legion battled the Legion of Super Villains who had fallen under the leadership of the Adversary; the entity spawned by the Oans when Krona looked into the origin of creation. Saturn Queen and her minions thus intended to target the three worlds of power namely Oa representing will, the Rock of Eternity representing faith and finally the World of the Wise representing wisdom. This led to an attack on Colu in order to find the coordinates for the final planet where the super villains departed to in order to devastate it as part of their mission. In this time, Dyogene and Mon-El would encounter Dawnstar as the three had been searching for the blue skinned Adversary. Initially, Dyogene counselled against battling their foe at the Wisdom World stating that the Adversary's strength had gestated for centuries and had awaited the day when hubris would see it free to complete the evil its creator had wrought. Thus, the Oan construct suggested letting the World of the Wise fall so that their strength could be used to protect Oa which was the final planet on the Adversary's targets. Furthermore, it stated that the Power Ring could not prevent the barrier that prevented outsiders from arriving on Wisdom World but the arrival of Harmonia Li along with the Legion allowed them to pass through it. Mon-El would once more tell Dyogene that he should never underestimate the strengths of the Legion. They ultimately arrived at the moment when the Adversary had fully manifested into his true form. Dyogene initially attacked his masters arch enemy as dictated to by the will of the Guardians. However, the Adversary stated that Dyogene was simply a patch of Oan soil held together by tears and dreams but this servant of the Guardians stated that his masters were vanished but not vanquished. Furthermore, he stated that there were still ring bearers that were present to guard against the chaos of the Adversary. After explaining his past, the Adversary swatted Dyogene away and attempted to destroy the Legion but was once more stopped by Dyogene along with Mon-El. The pair intended to stop the chaos bringer and it ultimately took the sacrifice of Earth Man to achieve his goal. With the Adversary defeated, Mon-El relinquished his Power Ring stating that he had achieved his mission and that his place was with the Legion of Super Heroes. Dyogene concurred and took the Power Ring back whereupon it intended to find its own destiny on the World of Wisdom which needed the healing energies of the Power Ring. The Oan creation intended to work with the World of the Wise in perhaps allowing a new Mogo to evolve so that a new Green Lantern Corps could be formed in the new millennium. After which, Dyogene disappeared but bid his farewell to the Legion of Super Heroes who he stated were proud successors of the Green Lantern Corps. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Dyogene/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dyogene_(Pre-Zero_Hour) *http://www.comicvine.com/dyogene/29-71174/ Category:Guardians of the Universe